Sonic's Journey Back To Oz
'''Sonic's Return to Oz '''will be directed by Dracoknight as a sequel to Sonic's Adventures of Wizard of Oz Story Six months after returning from the Land of Oz, Dorothy Gale has become a melancholic child who cannot stop dreaming of the people she met in the magical land, concerning Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, who are skeptical of the place's existence. The two decide to take her to see Doctor Worley, known for his electrotherapy treatments. Before going, Dorothy (thanks to her chicken, Billina) finds a key she believes her friends from Oz sent to her on a shooting star. Aunt Em leaves Dorothy at Dr. Worley's laboratory under the care of Nurse Wilson. As she is taken to have treatment, the lab has a blackout, and Dorothy is saved by a mysterious blonde girl who reveals that some patients have been driven insane by Worley's treatment and are hidden in the basement. The two escape with Nurse Wilson in pursuit, but they fall into a river. The blonde girl vanishes underwater - and, unbeknownst to Dorothy, returns to Oz - but Dorothy survives by clambering on board a chicken coop. Upon awakening, Dorothy finds herself back in Oz with a now talking Billina for company. The two discover the ruined Yellow Brick Road, which leads them to the Emerald City, now in ruins, missing its emeralds, and all of its citizens including the Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion turned to stone. Pursued by the Wheelers, who have wheels for hands and feet, Dorothy and Billina hide in a secret room using the key, and meet a clockwork mechanical man named Tik-Tok: The Royal Army of Oz only member of said army. Taking charge, Tik-Tok explains that King Scarecrow is missing as the Nome King, they later learn, has captured him. When the three go to visit a head-exchanging witch named Mombi, who looks just like Nurse Wilson, for more information, they end up imprisoned, and meet Jack Pumpkinhead, a man made of tree limbs with a pumpkin for a head and encounter the Mad Hatter and his friends who were hiding. Jack refers to Dorothy as his mother, having forgotten his own creator, and reveals he was brought to life via Mombi's Powder of Life. They all then formulate a plan to escape to the Nome King's mountain; Dorothy steals the Powder of Life and uses it to vivify The Gump, a moose-like animal whose body is made from a winged sofa. They escape and fly across the Deadly Desert, Mombi and the Wheelers pursuing underground. The Gump's body falls apart while airborne and the group lands on the Nome King's mountain. The Nome King meets Dorothy and accuses the Scarecrow of stealing the emeralds from his kingdom, and then turns him into an ornament. The Nome King challenges Dorothy's group to locate the Scarecrow in his large ornament collection, but three guesses wrong, and they will be turned to ornaments as well. All meet this fate, until it is Dorothy's turn. Before she enters the ornament room, The Nome King reveals to her that he conquered the Emerald City courtesy of her discarded Ruby Slippers. He offers to use them to send her back home, but she refuses and goes to find her friends. On her last guess, she manages to locate the Scarecrow and the two begin restoring the others, who are all green ornaments. Upon learning this, the enraged Nome King traps Mombi in a cage and then confronts Dorothy and company in a gigantic, monstrous form. Intent on killing each one of them, he has his minions block off any possible escape route. He then tries to eat them, but Billina, who had been hiding in Jack's hollow head, lays an egg in fright and it falls into the Nome King's mouth. The Nome King drops Jack and he, his minions, and his kingdom begin crumbling to pieces, as eggs are poisonous to Nomes. As the palace crumbles Dorothy finds the Ruby Slippers, she quickly takes off her black shoes and uses the slippers to wish the Emerald City back to normal and for her and her friends to escape, which they do. At the Emerald City, during a victory celebration, Dorothy spots the girl who had helped her escape the hospital in Kansas, Princess Ozma, Jack's long-lost creator and the rightful ruler of Oz who had been enchanted into a mirror by Mombi. Taking her place on the throne, Dorothy hands over the Ruby Slippers. Ozma then invites Dorothy to visit Oz any time she likes before sending her home, with one condition; Ozma herself will check in with Dorothy from time-to-time, to make sure that she is alright. Dorothy says goodbye to her friends and disappears in a flash of bright, white light. Back in Kansas, Dorothy is located on a riverbank by her family. Aunt Em reveals that Worley's hospital was struck by lightning and burned down and Worley was killed in the fire; he had gone back to rescue his machines and perished in the fire. Nurse Wilson, who looks exactly like Mombi, gives Dorothy a glare and is arrested and carried away in a prison cart. Upon returning to the farmhouse, Dorothy sees Billina and Ozma - who has stuck to her word and is checking up on Dorothy - peering at her through her bedroom mirror. Seeing Mombi in the cart, and Ozma and Billina in her bedroom mirror can only mean one thing; Dorothy's adventures in Oz are not over yet. Trivia *Guest Staring: The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, Tom & Jerry *Orginally, The move was going to called Sonic's Journey back to Oz Category:Fanatasy Category:Adventure Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Dracoknight545